I am Craig Tucker
by XxXDark-LightxXx
Summary: I am Craig Tucker. I don't let a weird feeling for a hot blonde faze me. DRABBLE Creek Craig x Tweek My OTP


"Fuck no."

I am Craig Tucker. I am a boring asshole who has no emotions what-so-ever. Or so I've been told by every girl in school, and a few of my friends, Clyde and Token included. Which makes me wonder how they came up with the idea that I like Tweek, the twitchy kid who has grown a temper that surpasses Kyle's. Damn kid beats the shit out of anyone who looks at him the wrong way.

Or the idea of me confessing my so called 'affection' towards him in the food court of the mall.

"Craig," Token said firmly, " We _know_ you like him, so stop wussing and go ask him out."

"Besides," added Clyde, "It should be easy, since he looks and dresses like a chick."

Ah yes, Tweek Tweak, cross-dresser number three, the 'goth'. Right after Butter, who dresses in any girly clothing he can find, and Cartman, the celebrity wannabe. Funny, since the three of them were here together. It was a strange friendship that bloomed when they all admitted they're... whatever you call it. Fetishes or whatever. But it made Cartman less of a douche to the two blondes.

Tweek could never be a real goth though. Too emotional. But the image looked good on his pale, skinny form. Right now, he was wearing a black-and-purple striped hoodie. It was zipped and it that just covered his ass, which looked really nice from here... Shut up, gay thoughts. I hate you. Go back to being repressed.

Tweek's frilly skirt- black, of course- was barely sticking out from under the hoodie, and his black creeper boots came up to his knees. I stared and stared, shoving a bunch of inappropriate thoughts from my mind.

I looked at his face, seeing lovely blonde hair sticking up in random directions, but staying out of his eyes. Which were an amazing cloudy gray that managed to make me feel strange inside, but a nice sort of strange. Like now, since he was looking straight at me.

"-aig, hello? What the hell?" Clyde, the annoying bastard, made me snap back to reality, only after a second or two of blissful weirdness. Asshole. "See?" Token smirked, looking at me as if superior. I flipped him off.

"I don't see because I have no clue how you could have come to such a ridiculous conclusion about the feeling I bear for my friend Tweek. Who is just that. A friend, who's a guy, who wear feminine clothing that looks really nice..." I trailed off of the biggest speech I ever gave outside of school to look back at Tweek.

His gorgeous gray eyes never left me, and I noticed he looked dazed- mouth slightly open, eyes unfocused. But Butters got him out of it, earning a glare to the younger blonde, while fatass laughed at the two of them.

My two best friends sighed, earning them my questioning look. "Dude, your hopeless," Token answered, Clyde nodding in agreement. They both got up, which made me confused. Why would they...? I watched them go and realized they were going to Tweek and his friends. _Shit_.

I blinked dumbly at them, not sure if I wanted to stop them or not. I stared up at the ceiling, debating. Which obviously made me miss the event of Token and fatass dragging a twitching blonde towards me, sitting him down next to me, and running away. I only saw them when they left.

Those assholes. Leaving me to deal with repressed emotions that shouldn't exist inside of me.

Slowly, I turned to look at Tweek. He was watching them too, tugging harshly at his hair. Some habits were hard to kick, I suppose. "You're going to go bald if you keep that up," I said in my regular monotone. Tweek put his hands down and looked at me.

I pursed my lips as I got lost in his eyes. I felt ridiculous, and unnaturally giddy. Maybe they were right... Only one way to find out. (Well there are probably several other ways, but I like this way better.)

I leaned in quickly, crashing my lips into his. Smooth, I know. This is probably one of the worst ways to get rejected. I pulled back, and my face felt hot. I was blushing. Covering my face with my hand, I looked away from Tweek.

"Oi. What the -_ngh_- hell?" He said, poking my arm, "Do you like me or something?"

I shrugged. Chancing a glance at him, I frowned and removed my hand. Now Tweek was _smirking _at me. He crossed his arms, "THAT is not a proper response."

I raised an eyebrow, a small smile on my lips, "Should I try kissing you again?"

Tweek leaned closer, "Sure."

* * *

Grrrrr this fanfic hates me. It won't turn out right. Dammit. Well, Creek is my OTP. Loooove it sooooo much! Write more, you people. Please?


End file.
